


Everybody knows that champagne at the club costs 100 times more than at the supermarket

by requiemJezebel



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemJezebel/pseuds/requiemJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the Gintama-esque title.</p></blockquote>





	Everybody knows that champagne at the club costs 100 times more than at the supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasu/gifts).



_Rin, who is working as a stripper at the local club, was resigned to spend this year's Christmas Eve alone because his boyfriend, one of the most promising young chefs in Japan, had to work that night._

_But Haru had a little surprise for him and it involved champagne and fresh strawberries..._

 

 

Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the Gintama-esque title.


End file.
